


Hawaii Sunshine

by Jessicayan128



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Case Fic, Fluff, Government Conspiracy, M/M, Murder Mystery, Not Beta Read, vocation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicayan128/pseuds/Jessicayan128
Summary: Michael and Alex travel to Hawaii to have some fun, but it does not go as planned.





	Hawaii Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I probably have many grammy mistakes.   
> Hope you enjoy!!  
> The portions for each ship will be different depending on the story.

Michael settles himself in the seat. It’s the first time he has ever taken a plane. And sitting in one position for several hours is not really comfortable. He turns to look at Alex, who is sleeping soundly right beside him. Alex looks peaceful, and Michael swears that he can look at this face forever. He can’t help but smile. Weeks ago, Isobel gave him two flight tickets that were gifts of Noah’s clients. However, Noah is busy and Isobel does not want to go alone. He and Alex are going to Hawaii. 

“What?” Alex opens one of his eyes.

“Nothing. I thought you are sleeping. ” Michael's grin is even bigger. 

“I am just resting, but I can feel your stares.”

“I can’t believe we are going to Hawaii,” Michael says.

“Well, thanks to Isobel and his busy husband. You are lucky that I have collected enough vacation hours.” Alex laughs and continues “We all need some breaks.”

Alex turns his body, facing Michael. They keep staring at each other for a long time. Their faces are closed, closed enough for Michael to feel the hot breath from Alex. Alex smiles brightly and leans in to give Michael lip a light touch. But before he can back away, Michael grabs the back of his neck and pulls Alex closer for another passionate kiss.

Finally, their lips separate, “why don’t you rest a bit. It is a long flight,” Alex says breathlessly.

“I would choose to go to another place, though. I don’t like taking planes.” Michael says with a frown. 

Alex looks at Michael, amuse, “Excuse me? You planned to build a spaceship, fly to another planet, but you are afraid of planes?”

“I am not the one who build and fly it. I have my doubt here,” Michael protests.

Alex lets out a chuckle and stokes Michael’s curls lightly to calm him down, which is apparently working. Michael’s shoulders relax immediately as soon as he feels Alex’s touch. 

“Nothing will happen as long as you don’t cause any trouble, Gurien.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Honolulu, Hawaii.

Steve arrives at the crime scene with Danny. Chin and Kono have already in position. Max is examining the body. Earlier, He received the call from Kono that a body was found.

“Chin, Kono. What we got?” 

“The victim’s names are Amy Smith,45, a local high school teacher. She was found this morning by hikers around 10.” Chin says “Kono is taking there statements now. There is no sign of struggles. Max is working on it. ”

Steve nods and walks beside Max “Ok. Max, what is COD.”

The body lies on the ground, facing up. Steve does not see any gunshot wound, stab wound or even bruising. The victim's eyes are closed like she is sleeping.

“Good morning, gentlemen. Well, as you can see, we cannot find any external physical trauma. However, I suspect that the COD is internal bleeding. I need to do further examinations in order to confirm it” Max explains.

“Internal bleeding? Was she in a car accident or hit by something” Dany asks. 

“But it does not explain the lack of wounds. From outside, she looks perfectly fine.” Steve adds.

“You are right, Commander McGarrett. Internal bleeding is usually caused by blunt trauma or penetrating trauma. None of them are found on the victim’s body. it can be caused by medication, but we need to wait for the blood work.”

“So, there is nothing unusual besides the bleeding?” Danny frowns.

Max turns to Danny “Actually, Detective Willian, there is one thing.” 

He kneels down beside the body and opens her left hand. Both Steve and Danny bend down to take a closer look. On the left hand, there is a mark, it is a triangle shape connects three circles. Each circle has a different pattern. Steve has never seen this symbol before. However, he can sense the trouble already. Based on experiences, serial killers usually take or leave something identifiable. 

“We need to go back to HQ and regroup. Max, call me if you find something new.”

In the car, Steve let out a heavy sigh. Danny is looking at him intensively.

“What’s bothering you, babe?” Danny asks.

“I don’t know,” Steve turns to face Danny. Steve does not how to explain it. Over the years, he has witnessed and experienced countless violent and brutal deaths. This one is nothing like it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Five-o HQ

When Steve and Danny return to HQ. Chin is checking the victim's personal files while he sents Kono to talk to the family. After debriefing the case. The team first goes through records, from family background to marriage and financial records. However, there is nothing suspicious. Amy Smith is a model citizen, a loving mother, and wife. She has no criminal record or even a speed ticket. According to her husband, Mrs. Smith did not return home as usual yesterday night after she left the school.

“There must have connections? Kono, keep digging, and see if we can find out more about the Victim. ” Danny runs his hand through his blonde hair. 

“On it,” Kono replies and return back her office.

“How about the symbol. Anything?” Steve says.

“I cross-reference the image to all database. So far, nothing comes out” Chin says and swipes the picture up to the screen. The computer is comparing the image to others in fast speed, but it comes out nothing.

In the meanwhile, Jerry sneaks into the office, wearing a trench coat and sunglasses.

“What are you doing here, Jerry?”

“I have info for the case.”

“Wait, how you even know about the case,” Danny questions. 

“I have my ways,” Jerry smirks and point at the screen.

“That is Alien symbol.”

“Sorry, what? Come again,” Dany raises his eyebrow, leaning forward. He turns to Steve and says amusingly “He says, aliens. The green little guys with big eyes.”

Steve only gives Danny an annoying glance, “I heard what he said, Danny. Look, Jerry, I know your theories are useful, most of the time. But we cannot build a case based on something that does not exist.”

“Aliens are real, and the government covers it up,” Jerry says with certainty. 

“Please, Don’t tell me you believe men in black, too,” Danny speaks.

“MIB is not real, even though I like their movies. The alien’s incidents were covered up by US Air Force…….” 

Before Jerry can go any further. Steve’s phone rings, and it is from HPD. He picks up the phone and listens attentively, while other members are waiting in silence. Steve frown deepens and nods a couple of time during the conversation. After a few minutes, he puts the phone down and let out a heavy sigh.

“We get the other body.”


End file.
